Desvendado fic's com Sasuke e Sakura
by Fer-chan
Summary: Colegial, vampiros, volta à Konoha, seqüestro, Universo alterno, missões sensuais, restauração do clã, troca de corpos... O Uchiha sabe tudo sobre fic's, e se você tiver duvidas, caro leitor, é só perguntar que Sasuke responde.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas essa fic é propriedade da minha cabeça perturbada sim.

_Oneshot_

_Humor _

**Sinopse**: Colegial, vampiros, volta à Konoha, seqüestro, Universo alterno, missões sensuais, restauração do clã, troca de corpos... O Uchiha sabe tudo sobre fic's, e se você tiver duvidas, caro leitor, é só perguntar que Sasuke responde.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas."

Narração.

_Narração dos trechos._

:

:

:

**Desvendado fic's com Sasuke e Sakura.**

"-Sasuke-kun, eu encontrei umas coisas na internet hoje." Disse subindo animada na cama como uma gata.

"-Alguma coisa nova?" Perguntou quase animado.

"-Não diria que é exatamente novo, mas pode ser interessante..." Terminou com um sorrisinho e levando o corpo para mais perto do marido.

"-Tem que ser totalmente novo, Sakura, nós já fizemos de tudo..." Ela o olhou com um semblante raivoso, era como se ele tivesse jogado fora as oras de pesquisa inútil que ela havia feito na internet.

O Uchiha continuou em silencio esperando a recíproca da esposa, mas nada chegou aos seus ouvidos, sendo assim, decidiu verificar o que estava acontecendo, virou-se para medica-nin e o que viu foi um semblante raivoso e enfurecido de quem havia trabalhado para nada.

"-... Mas nada nos impede de tentar. O que você achou de tão interessante?"

"-FIC'S." Disse a palavra e calou-se.

"-Como assim, aquelas histórias de fãs?" O moreno ficou curioso.

"-Pessoas escrevem historias sobre nós dois. Algumas são bem quentes."

"-Historias sobre nós dois? Quem seria o idiota que perderia tempo fazendo uma coisa desse tipo." Teria gargalhado se fosse de seu feitio.

"-Não são idiotas, Sasuke-kun, são fãs." Olhou o moreno esperando uma reação qualquer.

"-Parece que só estão perdendo tempo." Disse serio.

"-Eles nos amam, nos adoram, nos veneram, morrem por nós. Você não acha isso lindo, Sasuke-kun?" Terminou o debate com estrelas escorrendo dos olhos e com o peito estufado pelo ego.

O Uchiha achou tudo aquilo absurdo, mordeu os lábios e decidiu voltar ao plano principal: apimentar a relação.

"-Ok, que seja. Mas como que isso pode ajudar."

"-Simples, escolhemos uma historia e a encenamos. Os personagens somos nós mesmos. É como fazer teatro."

Deu risinhos que diziam 'concorde Sasuke-kun está tudo muito recheado de perversões'. Deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do moreno para ajudar a convencê-lo.

"-Ok, vamos procurar uma."

A rosada pegou o lap top colocou sobre as pernas nuas abriu a pagina e se dispôs a procurar.

Títulos, títulos e títulos salpicavam a pagina de fundo branco, alguns originais outros nem tanto. O mouse se dispôs a clicar no primeiro. Os olhos verdes correram pelas primeiras frases da fic recitando-a para o Uchiha.

-x-

_-Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho quinze anos, estudo no colégio Konoha school, meus cabelos são róseos, de uma cor diferente eu sei..._

-x-

O Uchiha a interrompeu.

"-Para, para. Todo mundo já sabe o que vai acontecer. Você é a nerd gostosa que usa roupas horríveis e gosta de mim, eu sou a bad boy malvadão e gostoso que toda garota gosta, então por alguma eventualidade nós somos obrigados há passar um tempo juntos, você começa a usar roupas provocantes, eu me apaixono por você, descubro o valor da vida, nós transamos e vivemos felizes para sempre." Ditou tudo com ironia cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu e soltou o resto de ar que sobrara nos pulmões.

A rosada puxou o ar para os pulmões rodou os olhos e clicou em outro titulo.

-x-

_-Uchiha Sasuke era dono das empresas Uchiha, um empresário aparentemente sem coração, mas tudo mudaria depois que sua nova secretaria..._

-x-

Dessa vez o Uchiha rio quase com vontade.

"-O que foi dessa vez?" A rosada quase gritou.

"-Nada. É que essa é quase o mesmo da primeira só que em uma versão adulta sem uniformes escolares e com sexo nos primeiros capítulos. E com certeza deve ter algum elevador enguiçando." Ergueu os ombros como se fosse o profeta das fic's.

"-Você é impossível, se continuar assim..." Foi interrompida no pico da raiva.

"-Você fica gostosa de secretaria mais... vá para a próxima." Ordenou com um gesto de mão como se fosse um rei em seu trono. O mouse deslizou para a seguinte.

-x-

_-O Uchiha havia acabado de cumprir seu primeiro objetivo e decidiu voltar para Konoha..._

-x-

A rosada parou de ditar mesmo sem ser interrompida. Olhou o Uchiha e esperou que ele falasse alguma de suas bobagens.

"-..."

"-..."

"-O que foi?" Perguntou fingindo assombro depois que se deu conta dos olhos verdes e cínicos pregados em si.

"-Não vai falar nada dessa vez?"

"-Hump..." esvaziou os pulmões e se dispôs a falar. "-Na verdade eu podia resumir isso; eu volto pra Konoha, você finge que não gosta de mim, mas eu gosto de você, porque finalmente 'eu cai em mim', então eu te seduzo, nós transamos, transamos de novo, e de novo, então você fica grávida e meu segundo objetivo esta completo, mas mesmo assim não deixamos de transar.

A garota ficou estática com um tique no olho direto e sem palavras para escorregar pelos lábios, o indicador quase massacrou o botão enter no próximo titulo.

-x-

_-O cobertor era pequeno demais não deixando espaço entre os dois..._

-x-

"-Eu vou poupar seu tempo. Nós somos obrigados por alguma 'eventualidade do destino' a dormir juntos e muito próximos. Você inocente demais, ou não, no meio da noite cai pra cima de mim, eu começo a ficar excitado até um ponto que não posso agüentar porque você é gostosa demais, então eu beijo você e confesso para você e para mim que sempre te amei. Todo mundo sabe..." disse esvaziando os pulmões e abrindo um jornal que havia pegado na cômoda ao lado da cama.

Foi surpreendido por um furacão de cabelos rosados que arrancara-lhe o jornal das mãos com estrema rapidez.

"-Concentre-se Uchiha. Nós vamos encenar uma fic nem que seja a ultima coisa que vamos fazer" E deslizou o dedo para o botão do pobre mouse.

"-como assim 'ultima coisa'?" perguntou calmo.

"-é isso mesmo que você está pensando nada de nada por uma semana, quer dizer um mês, se você não colaborar com isso agora."

"-hump! Chantagem sexual, sempre tem isso em fic's, os leitores adoram."

"-mas isso aqui não é fic querido." Disse com um sorriso falso.

"-..." O Uchiha engoliu seco.

Os olhos furiosos miraram a tela luminosa do computador.

-x-

_-A Haruno nunca pensou que naquela missão iria encontrar uma surpresa que faria sua vida mudar para sempre._

-x-

"-Hump"

"-O que foi agora?" Perguntou entre dentes e morta de raiva.

"-Nada." Deu de ombros.

"-Diga de uma vez Uchiha Sasuke."

"-Tem algum filho ai que você escondeu de mim?" O Uchiha perguntou convicto.

A rosada estreitou os olhos e disparou.

"-Como você sabe?"

"-Hump, você sabe, é tão óbvio!" Disse erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda de leve.

"-não, eu não sei." As palavras escaparam entre dentes.

"-Eu explico! Você esta em missão nós nos encontramos por acaso, transamos - porque sempre transamos essa é a melhor parte - então você engravida e volta pra Konoha, não conta pra ninguém, e o pai do seu filho se torna um mistério - que na verdade nem é mistério porque o garotinho é idêntico a mim, e depois dizem que o cego é o Itachi - então eu volto pra vila e descubro que sou pai, digo que sempre te amei e fim. E depois nós transamos"

A Haruno estava catatônica olhando o Uchiha com os dedos congelados em cima do mouse.

"-Você é algum tipo de bruxo adivinho?" A Haruno perguntou irônica.

"-Não! Só quando é alguma fic crossover com Harry Potter, nunca vi uma, mas deve existir."

"-E porque sempre transamos?" Perguntou com um misto de curiosidade e raiva.

"-Os leitores e os ficwriters são pervertidos." Constatou serio.

Pegou a barra de chocolate, de cima da cômoda ao lado da cama, e mordeu com raiva olhando o Uchiha com desprezo. Era para aquilo ser divertido e novo, não para o Uchiha dar uma de Nostradamus das fic's.

-x-

_-Ela não estava certa se deveria ter desvendado o segredo que envolvia Uchiha Sasuke, era algo que nunca poderia imaginar._

-x-

A rosada deu uma breve pausa no ditado e contente que o Uchiha não a tinha interrompido novamente se preparou para começar a ler a historia.

"-Eu sei o segredo!" O moreno disse quase sibilando curvando-se e olhando de perto para a tela do computador.

"-Você tem que ser tão estraga prazeres sempre?" A rosada disse estupefata. Concentrou-se para voltar à leitura não começada ainda.

Desviou os olhos para o Uchiha que sustentava um semblante que dizia 'tsc, tsc, tsc'

O silencio tomou conta do quarto por alguns instantes e nem mesmo a Haruno sabia o porquê de não estar lendo. Na verdade sabia, ela não resistia a um segredo.

"-Ok, qual é o segredo?" Perguntou cínica.

"-Você não vai ler?" Disse irônico.

"-Não quero mais. Diga logo a porcaria do segredo!" Quase gritou desempenhando um papel de fúria.

"-Tem certeza que quer saber...?" Perguntou assumindo uma feição de mistério quase sobrenatural.

"-Diga logo." Soletrou as palavras pela raiva.

O Uchiha continuou a olhando sem quebrar o contato visual foi se aproximando lentamente da rosada até chegar bem perto de seu ouvido então sussurrou...

"-Eu sou um vampiro!"

Depois de conseguir se livrar por completo do arrepio no pescoço e do frio na coluna a rosada exclamou.

"-Não teve graça! Você estragou tudo, Sasuke!

"-Era obvio, eu sou o vampiro e você a garota humana, nos apaixonamos, acontecem umas coisas ruins envolvendo o Itachi ou o Madara como vilões, igual aquele Best seller, só que eu sou mais bonito que o protagonista.

Escutou uma risadinha vinda do fundo da garganta da rosada

"-Vai nessa..." E continuou com o risinho estrangulado.

"-O que?" Franziu o cenho.

Mas só ouviu a Haruno dizendo 'próxima' e batendo o botão do mouse no link seguinte.

-x-

_-Eles não se suportavam desde que o Uchiha havia voltado para Konoha, como fariam quando acordassem um no corpo do outro com..._

-x-

"-Eu sempre aproveito pra pega nos seus peitos ver suas amigas de calcinha e sutiã e ouvir coisas sobre mim enquanto eu estou no seu corpo, você vai ouvir os garotos dizendo que eu sou afim de você vai ficar confusa... é isso." Terminou sem intervalos e deitou de modo cansado o corpo todo na cama ao lado da esposa sentada sustentando o lep top.

"-Eu não vou falar nada dessa vez..." Disse com enfado controlando a fúria que queria explodir. Decidiu tentar a próxima nem tudo podia estar perdido.

-x-

_-Ela havia sido seqüestrada por seu ex-companheiro de time, Uchiha Sasuke, e não tinha idéia do que ele planejava para ela até aquela noite fatídica._

-x-

A rosada viu o Uchiha erguer o braço como se estivesse querendo fazer uma pergunta a um professor.

"-Mas eu tenho idéia do que eu, quer dizer o Sasuke da fic, planejava para você." Disse com a voz meio abafada pelo travesseiro já que estava deitado com as costas para cima e metade rosto estava escondido.

"-Há é? Então ele planejava o que, senhor espertalhão sabe tudo, pode me dizer?" quase gritou, estava ficando furiosa e fora de si.

Levantou preguiçoso o tronco do colchão macio e se apoiou nos braços dobrados.

"-Posso! Mas lembre-se que aquele Sasuke não sou eu." Disse tentando soar o mais claro possível. Olhou a rosada que confirmava um sim com a cabeça.

"-Ele, não eu, vai te seqüestrar, então vai reparar que você esta linda, os hormônios vão sair do controle e ele vai te violentar, você vai fingir que não gosta, mas na verdade esta gostando, então no fim ele, não eu, se apaixona por você, pede desculpas e tudo fica bem. E você está grávida, é claro, porque quase sempre você está grávida."

A Haruno estava com os olhos arregalados olhando atenta e enojada para o Uchiha, que só se deu conta do que aconteceu depois que ouviu o estralo do tapa e o rosto pendendo involuntariamente para o outro lado.

"-Eu disse que não era eu." Quase gritou colocando a mão na bochecha recém avermelhada.

"-Eu tive que descontar em alguém Sasuke-kun. Eu fiquei muito revoltada." Disse controlando a respiração raivosa.

"-Então porque não descontou no Naruto? Nas fic's você sempre bate nele para descontar sua raiva."

"-Ele não estava por perto! Porque você preferia que eu o chamasse aqui enquanto eu estou usando essa camisola preta meio transparente?" apertou os lábios em um gesto que dizia estou sempre certa não discuta

"-Eu acho melhor pararmos de ler essas coisas." O Uchiha disse tirando o computador das mãos da rosada que por um impulso tentou inutilmente segura-lo mais um pouco.

"-Não Sasuke-kun, só mais um pouquinho..." Quase implorou com olhos chorosos.

"-Não, você está ficando viciada nessas fic's." Disse serio.

"-Só mais uma?"

"-Não."

"-Só mais um capitulo?"

"Hump."

"-Isso foi um sim?" Perguntou alegre.

"-Nas fic's você sempre sabe o significado de cada um dos meus 'hump's'."

"-Ok, eu sei que foi um não." Disse com uma careta no rosto cruzando os braços e muito furiosa.

O Uchiha a olhou de canto, ela ainda sustentava o biquinho de desaprovação, o moreno decidiu reverter à situação, afinal de contas a noite não podia ficar perdida.

"-Mas, nós podemos escrever nossa própria fic." O moreno disse a beijando no pescoço de modo sensual.

"-Você é um gênio Sasuke-kun!" Disse levantando-se e permanecendo em pé na cama.

Estava muito empolgada. "-Eu nunca pensei em ser ficwriter, mas eu posso começar agora não é? vai ser ótimo Sasuke-kun." Terminou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ajoelhou-se na cama e abriu com rapidez a gaveta da cômoda retirando um caderno e uma caneta.

"-O que você esta fazendo?" Perguntou com uma calma confusa.

"-Vou começar a escrever." Disse agitada. "-Espera! Mas eu não sei como começar, Sasuke-kun."

"-Então que tal você deixar para quem sabe? Essas malucas alucinadas por nós sempre tem idéias, vão escrever um monte de coisas. Tenho certeza" Terminou puxando a esposa para si deixando-a sobre o tórax.

"-Pensando bem eu tenho uma idéia, Sasuke-kun." Disse dando pequenos passinhos com os dedos no peito desnudo do Uchiha. Foi até o ouvido do marido e sussurrou tudo que tinha em mente para aquela noite.

"-Gosto dessa idéia" Disse beijando a esposa.

"-Melhor do que aquelas fic's?" A rosada perguntou de modo mimado e açucarado.

"-Muito, mas essa idéia ninguém vai poder ler!"

E revirou-se na cama levando a rosada junto em um emaranhado de lençóis que esconderiam o casal apaixonado só deixando risinhos escapar. Aquela era a melhor idéia que nunca ninguém tivera antes.

_**Owari**_

:

:

Quem esse Sasuke pensa que é para falar assim de nós ficwriters que damos nossos últimos neurônios para escrever fic's...

Sasuke: não exagera ¬¬ fer-chan: não seja ingrato eu já te dei muitos momentos felizes tá u.ú ... Sakura: Sasuke-kun, o que foi que eu disse sobre tratar mal o ficwriters hemm? u.u Eles são anjinhos que nos fazem passar momentos lindos. *o* ... Sasuke: você ta maluca? já esqueceu daquela fic do seqüestro.¬¬'' ... Sakura: não repita isso (pancada no Sasuke) x.x ... Fer-chan: sabia que você nos entenderia Sakura-chan,(abraço) ;D ... Sakura: não pense que eu esqueci da fic do seqüestro ò.ó (pancada na Fer-chan) x.x...

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
